Midnight Knight
by xlheslydesux
Summary: At the age of 19 years old, Nanoha is living a happy and contented life with her family and friends... and yet she is still looking for the missing pieces of her soul. Her earliest memory was of six years ago, with a girl with blond hair and burgundy eyes, inside a forest in the middle of a pool of blood.
1. Prologue

**Midnight Knight**

by xlheslydesux

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The first memory that I have when I was a child is of a stormy night inside a forest where I was staring at a girl with long blond hair and beautiful and yet sad burgundy eyes. I was sitting amidst a pool of red liquid, the same color of her eyes and she was standing beside me, holding my hands tightly while she looks at me with sorrow in her eyes. I stared at her, trying to understand what is happening, knowing nothing, remembering nothing…

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I shouldn't have brought you here." the blond girl said.

I continued to look at her blankly, saying nothing, feeling nothing… The girl kneeled in front of me and strokes my face, tears streaming down her eyes.

"I don't want to do this but this is the only choice we got. I can't lose you too, Nanoha. I won't be able to bear it." she said while hugging me strongly.

I leaned closer and rested my head against her shoulder. Tears also started falling from my eyes even though I don't why she is crying, why I'm crying. All I knew was, this person is saying her good-byes to me and I didn't want it. I felt my heart clenching, as if something is crushing it to pieces.

"Even if we are not together I will always protect you. I will watch over you and I will never forget you. You are my heart, my soul and my life. I love you, Nanoha."

She cupped my face and gave me a kiss. It began with a kiss that said I'm sorry, a kiss to say good-bye and a kiss to say I love you. She didn't need to say anything because I felt it in my blood, in my body and in my heart. All the words that she couldn't and wouldn't say were conveyed by her touch and by her lips.

"Be happy, my destiny."

That was her last words to me before I lost consciousness. And now, six years later, I still couldn't forget about that night… about her. I have a loving and happy family, friends that support me and a life that I'm contented with but deep inside my heart I still feel that something is missing. My memories before that night, my memories of that girl… I want to remember them all. Every night, I sneak out of our house and go to the forest of my memories. There, in front of the entrance, I will lie down on the ground and look at the stars. I want to see that girl but I was afraid to enter the place that holds my first memory. Because if I do, I feel like something big will unravel in my life. Something that she desperately tried to protect me from.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi guys thanks for reading… I'm currently writing my other story **"The Forgotten Sky"** when I suddenly came up with this idea, I was stuck in the middle of my writing and couldn't continue because this plot wouldn't leave me alone. I don't know if I will continue this or not, or what rating should I use but for now let's stick with "Rating: T" and see what will happen... Feel free to leave some comments or suggestions. Thank you... :)


	2. Chapter 1 - The Call of the Blood

**Midnight Knight**

by xlheslydesux

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

She sensed someone easing down onto the bed beside her. As she listens to the soft sounds of movements, she felt her heart accelerate in anticipation. She thought of the cool sheets and the warm flesh under it bringing her to a state of arousal. She was scared but excited at the same time; it was a feeling that made her feel alive. The feeling of this person's warm body so near her brought blood flowing through her system, she tense up with the unbearable desire beating in her veins. Her body burned up with eager expectation for the hot and gentle touch.

"I miss you… I need you…" the voice said with a longing tone.

Familiar hands slid along her sides and clasped her hips moving her on top, cleaving their bodies tightly to each other. They were lying on each other, chest to chest, belly to belly, her body throbbed and her feelings changed to something raw and more powerful.

"I need you too." she said in a husky voice.

She threaded her hands behind the person's neck and lifts her face to taste sweet and tender lips. The kiss was gentle at first but with every passing second it grew to something carnal. Exploring tongues met and dance with each other as if it knew each other. She moaned and was fascinated by the intensity of the kiss.

"Hold me tighter. I need to feel you everywhere." she said in an urgent voice. "I want you to touch me, know me. Remember all of me… everywhere."

"I do know you… My body, my blood… it has always remembered you." the voice said.

Demanding kiss and eager tongues melted with each other. She moan loudly and wasn't able to contain her rampaging emotions. Her blood boiled and her hormones flared up. She wanted this and longed for this so badly. She tilted her head back and gave her neck. Knowing by instinct that this is what she should do. A hot mouth kisses her jaw, nipped her neck and licked her pounding pulse. She felt something pricked her skin and slipped through her muscle.

"Ah!"

She groaned as the initial pain goes away and was replaced by unbelievable pleasure.

"So good, so hot, you feel so incredible good."

She has never felt like this before. Her moans filled the room as she feels the sweet sensation all the way to her sex. The person drove deeper into her drinking her blood and injecting her with something.

"Oh god, don't stop. I'm close, so close. Oh… please."

Her body stiffened and convulsed, shattering into a thousand pieces. Unbelievable sensation crashed through her body, blowing her mind away.

"Nanoha…"

She heard the voice call her as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>When Nanoha opened her eyes, her alarm clock was ringing loudly. Sighing, she turned onto her side and turned it off. She lay still for long moments and closed her eyes. She was alone and the sadness made her heart ache. She knew it wasn't real but the wetness between her thighs and the lingering pleasure deep in her belly tells her other wise.<p>

"It was only a dream." she thought to herself. "What is wrong with me? Am I frustrated or something?"

She dragged herself to the bathroom and washed her face. After a few minutes she was dressed in her uniform and went downstairs to greet her family.

"Good Morning." Nanoha said as she sat on her chair.

"Good Morning, you're quite early today?" Shiro Takamachi asked while he drinks his coffee.

"Yeah, had another dream." Nanoha answered yawning.

"Again? Is it the same dream that you are having for the past few days?" Momoko Takamachi asked as she approached the table with two plates of breakfast in both her hands.

"Yeah, it's the same one." Nanoha said.

She has told her parents that she was having the same dream over and over again for this past few days but she didn't told them what it is all about. She couldn't tell them that she was having sensual dreams about a person she didn't know and this person is also drinking her blood like a vampire.

Shiro and Momoko looked at each other with worried expressions on their face.

"Are you okay? You can stay at home if you want, you know." Shiro told his daughter.

"I'm okay dad. I need to go to school to pass my projects and to ask permission to take a leave tomorrow." Nanoha said as she takes a bite from her bread.

"Take a leave? Why?" Momoko asked her.

"I asked Shamal-sensei to give me my usual transfusion today, so I will take a leave tomorrow to rest." Nanoha answered.

"You're having one again today? Didn't you just take one two weeks ago?" Momoko asked with worry in her voice.

"I did but lately I'm starting to get anemic again, I don't want to faint in class so I asked Shamal-sensei to give me one today as precaution. Don't worry, she checked me up to make sure nothing is wrong with me. She said that I might just be tired because of lack of sleep." Nanoha answered.

"Well, if Shamal-sensei said its okay we won't say anything anymore but if you feel something wrong with you during the day, you should tell us anytime and as soon as possible." Shiro said in a serious tone.

Nanoha smiled at her father and stood up to embrace him.

"I'm okay dad, I promise."

"I know baby, I just want you to be careful." Shiro said hugging her back.

"I will. I gotta go, I texted Hayate to meet me up by the station so we can go to school early." Nanoha said as she grabs her bag.

"Here, take this. It's a little snack that I prepared if ever you need to eat something." Momoko said as she gives Nanoha a small paper bag.

"Thanks Mom, you're the best. I'm going now, I love you both. Bye." Nanoha said as she exits the kitchen.

Shiro and Momoko looked at the retreating back of their youngest daughter, as Nanoha went out the door. They couldn't help but feel worried about her situation… a situation that they still couldn't tell her about.

"It's almost a week now since she first started dreaming. There are calling out to each other more strongly now." Momoko looked at her husband and ask. "She's reaching her limit, isn't she?"

Shiro hugged his wife and sighed. "Yeah, I think so. We have managed to protect her for six years but this is the end of the line. The only way to help her now is if we can bring Nanoha to her."

"Is she still refusing to meet Nanoha?" Momoko asked.

"Yeah. She's refusing to meet any of us, even Kyouya and Miyuki." Shiro said. "I'm worried about her too. She is in more danger than Nanoha but she still doesn't want to reach out to her. She's refusing any transfusion, won't drink from any donor and won't even go hunt. I'm lost on how to help her."

Momoko leaned closer to her husband as she remembered that night. The night the blond girl with burgundy eyes stood at their door while carrying their unconscious daughter protectively in her arms.

"She was too young when that happened, we can't blame her for shutting everyone out." Momoko said.

"I know… I know that. If only I were there that night to protect them, they both wouldn't have to suffer like this." Shiro said clenching his fist.

Momoko closed her eyes and shuddered at the thought of losing two important people in her life.

"We can't do anything about what happened in the past but we can do something right now. We will save them, dear."

"Yeah, we will." Shiro said determination flashing in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Inside a huge castle, located at the center of the forest called Garden of Time, a woman with short brown hair is walking briskly towards a room at the top floor. Upon reaching the door of the room, she knocked repeatedly but didn't get any respond from inside. After waiting for more than 10 minutes for the person inside to let her in, her patience runs out and she decided to enter without permission.<p>

"I know you know it's me, I'm coming in!" she shouted upon entering.

The room was dark and quiet, any normal person will have problem in seeing inside. But the woman wasn't just any normal person; she wasn't even human so she didn't have any difficulty in seeing the person with blond hair seating in one of the chairs in the far side of the room. She walked towards the person and noticed five blood donor packs sitting on top of a table, untouched.

"You didn't drink again?" she said anger evident in her voice.

"I don't need them." the woman in the far side of the room said.

"Yeah right… look at you; you are so weak I bet you couldn't even stand from that chair anymore. Stop being stubborn and drink it!" the woman with short brown hair said.

"I said I don't need it, even if you are my childhood friend you don't have any right to tell me what to do. I am the master of this land and the master of your life, obey me if you don't want your life to end." the woman with blond hair said.

"Yes that is right, you are the master of this land and the master of our lives but that was six years ago. Now, you don't have any strength to lead us anymore and by right, I am entitled to challenge you and take your place." the woman with brown hair said as she grab one of the blood donor pack and walked towards the other woman. "Drink it! If you don't, I will have no other choice but to challenge you to save our clan."

"Do it! Challenge me and end this dreadful fate of mine." the woman with blond hair said.

"I won't not unless I have no other choice." the woman with brown hair said with a sigh as she kneels on the floor in front of the other woman. "You know that challenging you means not beating you in a fight but killing you right? Do you really want me to carry the guilt of killing a friend for eternity?"

The woman sitting on the chair looked away and stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry." she said after a moment.

The woman with brown hair smiled and put the blood donor pack in the hands of the other woman.

"Drink it… do it not for the clan, not for me… but for Nanoha."

Upon the mention of the name, the blond woman sitting on the chair tensed up. Her blood boiled and an intense wanting and thirst seize her body. Her vision started to get blurry and her breathing became slow and deep. Blood. She needed blood. Wanted blood. She felt an uncontrollable urge to drink blood. With every pounding of her vein, her body felt a hunger so vast, endless and agonizing. In an attempt to quench her thirst, she rips the blood donor pack in her hands and drank it. But when the blood touched her mouth, she felt sick… even sicker than she was feeling and throw the blood up. She grasped her chest and cough non-stop.

"Are you alright?" the woman with brown hair asked. "I know it's hard but you need to drink it. Your body won't last if you don't!"

"I know that… I know the condition of my body more than anyone." the blond woman answered. "But my body won't accept any other blood… can't accept it and I rather die than hurt Nanoha."

The woman with brown hair closed her eyes in defeat and stood up.

"Go back to bed and rest. Try to drink some blood little by little… force yourself harder and don't you dare give up so easily. If you do, Nanoha will be sad. Even if she doesn't remember you, she will feel it if something happens to you."

"Yeah. I know." the blond woman said.

The woman with brown hair helped the other woman lie down on the bed and left the room. At the entrance of the castle, she was greeted by a woman with a sword on her waist.

"Good Morning Mistress, How is the Master?" the woman with the sword asked.

"Still no change. Her mind knows what she needs to do but her body won't listen. She needs to feed… and she needs Nanoha." the woman with brown hair said with sadness in her voice.

"Why don't we just bring Nanoha here? We can save them both from this pain the sooner we do it. If you are worried that she will be mad then I'll do it for you. I'm not afraid to risk my life if I can save them both." the woman with the sword said.

"If bringing Nanoha here will solve our problems, I have done it six years ago but that is not the problem… it's our stubborn Master. She will never feed from Nanoha… because if she does, Nanoha's life will changed forever and that's what she is most afraid of. Be a little more patient, I promise to do something to help them both." the woman with brown hair said.

"I understand Mistress. If you need any help just say so and we will do everything that we can." the woman with a sword said.

"Yeah, I know that. Thank you. What about the thing that I told you to look at?" the woman with brown hair asked.

"There are signs of intruders crossing our borders but we couldn't detect any human presence. I think some group of rogue vampires from some other land entered without permission." the woman with a sword said.

"From other lands? How is that possible? We have barriers around our land, human or any other being can't enter without permission from our master." the woman with brown hair said confused.

The woman with a sword took a deep breathe before continuing her report.

"Forgive me for saying this Mistress but based on our investigation the barrier has weakened since two weeks ago."

"What?! How is tha-." the woman with brown hair stop in the middle of her sentence and realized the answer to her own question. "She is indeed getting weaker… and faster than I initially thought." she thought to herself.

She looked back at the inner castle for a few minutes before saying…

"Go and find those rogues and make sure they don't cause any problems for any of us and for the humans living near here. I need to go now, Nanoha is waiting for me." the woman with brown hair said.

"Yes, as you wish. Take care on your way Mistress." the woman with a sword said as she bows towards her.

The woman with brown hair waved back at her before running towards the city. She's already 5 minutes late and it will take 30 minutes to reach the bus stop where Nanoha is waiting but with her abilities she can reach it in 5 minutes. She ran with one thought in her mind… protect their land, protect their clan and protect her two important friends.

* * *

><p>Nanoha was seating on a bench at the bus station waiting for her friend who is already 10 minutes late.<p>

"Nanoha!" her friend shouted as she run towards Nanoha.

"Hayate! You're late!" Nanoha said pretending to be mad at her late friend.

"Sorry, sorry." Hayate said while giving Nanoha her best smile. "I took care of some important business before going here; I didn't mean to make you wait."

"Geez, you should have texted me to warn me a little." Nanoha said while pouting.

"I forgot hehehe." Hayate said. "I can't even if I wanted too, there is no signal inside the Garden of Time." she thought to herself.

"Well… if you really want me to forgive you, treat me to an ice cream after class." Nanoha said with a bright smile.

"Ice cream again?! You'll get fat you know." Hayate said teasing her.

"Shut up! I'm not fat and besides I need lots of sugar to increase my energy." Nanoha said as she started walking.

Hayate followed her and walked right beside her.

"Ice cream it is then… by the way Nanoha why are we going to school so early today?" Hayate asked.

"Actually… I am not going to school." Nanoha answered.

With Hayate raising her brows, Nanoha said quickly.

"I needed to go to the clinic and meet Shamal-sensei."

"O-kay…" Hayate said still confused. "So why didn't you just text me to say that you won't go to school and why did you ask me to meet you?"

"I originally plan to go school today to pass my projects and then go to the clinic afterwards but..." Nanoha said suddenly stopping.

"But?" Hayate said urging her to continue.

"I – I changed my mind. I'll go to the clinic now and spend the rest of the day there." Nanoha said hoping that Hayate won't ask her why.

Hayate notice that Nanoha is not saying the real reason to her but decided to let it go. She trust and believe that Nanoha won't hide something important to her. They have been friends for the past six years and every time Nanoha needs help in anything, she is the first one Nanoha always runs to.

"Let me guess, the reason you wanted to meet is to ask me to pass your projects for you. You really woke me early for that?" Hayate asked trying to sound hurt.

"Sorry… you are the only person I can ask." Nanoha said. "I'll buy you a burger to make up for it."

Hayate couldn't help but smile. Nanoha will always buy her the same burger from the same store every time she asks a favor from her. It's the store where they first met.

"No thanks, that burger will be the reason of my death if you don't stop buying it for me."

The two of them laughed and continued chatting while walking. When they reach the separate paths to the school and clinic, they said their good-byes.

"Be sure to rest a lot in the clinic and be careful on way home. Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up after school?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Now go or you will be late." Nanoha said to her friend.

"Okay, see yah." Hayate said as she starts to walk but then she remembered something. "Nanoha… don't go to the forest for while."

With Nanoha's surprised expression, Hayate continued.

"I heard in the news that the forest is dangerous lately, I think you should avoid going there for a while until everything settles down. You need to be careful, you don't want to worry your parents any further right."

Hayate is the only person that knows that Nanoha goes to the forest every night. She is the only person that Nanoha talks to about it.

"Yeah, I understand." Nanoha said while waving.

* * *

><p>"You can sleep while we wait for the bag to empty." a blond doctor said while taping a line to Nanoha's right arm.<p>

"Yeah, thank you Shamal-sensei." Nanoha said while lying in a bed inside a clinic.

The Klairwind Private Clinic has been treating Nanoha ever since she was a kid. She doesn't remember but her parents told her that she was born to a weak body and she needed to be admitted every now and then. Six years ago something happened and her body recovered... making her healthy. She doesn't exactly know what happened because every time she asks, her parents will only say that it's not important. She suspects that it is also the same reason why she doesn't remember anything about her life prior to six years ago and why she needed a blood transfusion every month as a treatment.

"If you feel anything wrong or if you feel uncomfortable just call me, okay? I'll be in the next room." Shamal said as she pulls the bed cover over Nanoha's shoulder.

Nanoha nodded before closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Fate woke up and immediately focused her mind around the forest. She woke up feeling lost and starving for something she couldn't have... no, she doesn't want to have. She can feel her guards outside her doors, her vampires around the castle and the whole clan inside the forest. This is how she spends her time every day for the past six years. This is how she fights her hunger and her desperation to be with the person she loves. Sighing, she forced herself up from the bed and pick up the blood donor pack from the table. She opened it with the intention of drinking but decided to put it back down just after a few minutes. Giving up, she decided to lie down back on the bed but the words of her friend from earlier echoed in her mind stopping her.<p>

"_Don't you dare give up so easily. If you do, Nanoha will be sad. Even if she doesn't remember you, she will feel it if something happens to you."_

Fate closed her eyes and fought all the demons lurking in the darkness inside her mind. When she opened her eyes, she was more calmed and relaxed.

"Signum!" Fate called out.

The door opened and a woman with a sword on her waist entered.

"You called Master?" she asked.

"You said this morning that a group of rogue vampires entered our dominion. Do you know where they are?" Fate asked.

"We have located them near the entrance to the forest. Their wild and dangerous so I sent scouts to monitor their actions. They haven't done anything yet to any members of our clan but…" Signum trailed off.

"But what?" Fate asked.

"The soldiers said they saw them feeding from a group of humans. Unwilling humans."

Fate's body trembled but not with hunger and longing, but with anger that was hidden inside her heart ever since six years ago.

"I'm going to hunt. Accompany me." Fate said walking towards the door.

If Signum was shocked to what Fate said, she didn't show it. She moved aside to let Fate passed while saying…

"With pleasure!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi guys, finally this is the First Chapter of my new story. I know that I told some of you that I will update as soon as possible but I just couldn't do it. I'm so busy with my new schedule right now and I could only rest during Sundays, that's why I only finished this today. I would like to give thanks to **FateKitty, MicSham, Vylria, Kuraa, October Autumn** and many more for the comments and the messages. Hope you guys like my new story and I also hope you can be more patient with my slow update (for both my stories). If I made some errors, please do tell me and in the near future I will upgrade the rating to "M" because for me vampire stories are always sensual but for now let's stick with "T". Feel free to leave some comments or suggestions. Thank you... :)


End file.
